


Halloween Night

by TheRavenWinter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenWinter/pseuds/TheRavenWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full of Fright, the moon so bright, it's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Night

Naruto gazed up at the full, bright moon, his attention captured for the moment by its brilliance, then closed his eyes briefly, grateful for the light as he walked along the darkened trail that connects his family's property and the next. He whistled to himself as he moved steadily along, hoping to pass the time faster, his gaze straying to the moon above from time to time. An odd sound coming from the woods around him makes Naruto stop as he waits patiently for the sound to come again, hearing a soft sound reminiscent of a twig snapping. Cautiously, Naruto look around him, trying to find the source of the sound.

It came again, only on the other side of the trail this time, making Naruto jump. Quickly Naruto pushed his unease aside, figuring that it was nothing more that a rabbit or maybe a deer out on this cold night. He continued on, wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm as he walked. Naruto heard the noise again, then again a few minutes later, making his imagination run wild with possibilities, ' _What if it isn't a rabbit or deer? What if its something worse? Aren't demon, devil, and ghost suppose to come out this night? What about goblins? What about ghouls? What if it's a mass murdering psychopathic killer intent on eating my flesh?_ 'The next twig to snap cause Naruto to let out a shrill, suppressed scream as he sprinted ahead seeking the clearing ahead.

Naruto ran along the trail, occasionally getting hit in the face by low branches, sliding to a stop as he reached the clearing, looking wildly around him to see if anything had following him while he caught his breath. He couldn't see anything inside the dense foliage, nor hear any sounds coming from whence he came, just an eerie silence that had descended upon the land after his flight. Slowly, Naruto straightened, backing slowly up to the trail that lead to his destination. Nearing the trees, Naruto turned to enter the forest one more time, convinced that his imagination was playing tricks on him, when he felt something grip his waist, and a warm breath ghost along his ear, accompanied with a deep baritone voice, "Dobe..."

Again, Naruto screamed as he tried to spin around and hit the being behind him, both in anger and fright, "You fucking _bastard_! It was you all along, Teme!" Sasuke chuckled as he pulled the other closer, wrapping his arms fully around Naruto's waist, "Chill out, Naruto..." Sasuke quickly kissed the other before pulling back some to whisper in Naruto's ear, "It was all in the Halloween spirit..."

Naruto pouted a little as he moved closer to Sasuke's warmth, relaxing as the other kissed his way down his neck to rest his head on his shoulder, "You're still a bastard..." Sasuke smirked as he felt the other relax against him, knowing that the blonde wasn't really angry with him, and took some time to admire what he could about Naruto's Halloween costume this year.

The kimono fit him perfectly, its fabric soft, falling nearly to his ankles, and all black except for splashes of red that reminded him of maple leaves. Nine fox tails were attached, simply calling for Sasuke to reach out and see how soft they really were. A ceramic mask was pulled off to one side, and a furry pair of golden ears rested upon a mop of unruly blonde hair.

Sasuke's smirk softened in to a small smile as he placed a kiss on the patch of skin before him, his hand gliding down to rest in the small of Naruto's back. Rubbing small circles, Sasuke nuzzled his way up, placing the occasional kiss or nip, "A Kitsune..." Naruto snorted in reply, pushing Sasuke away to get a look at the other.

That blue gaze travel over the other's form as it leaned against the tree behind it. Naruto's mouth watered as he looked at the other. Tight black pants hung perfectly on the other, a red tank molded to the other's chest, covered in a fishnet shirt. Ragged fingerless gloves, red contact, and a pair of fangs brought the whole outfit together for and altogether sexy costume. Naruto tore his gaze away, turning around and started walking away, swinging his hips just the slightest to catch the other's gaze. Looking behind him, his gaze seductive and scathing, Naruto said to the other, "Better than a vampire any day, Teme. They're a dime a dozen."

Sasuke growled low in his throat, knowing that the other was trying to provoke him, and sadly it was working. His gaze was drawn toward the motion of the other's hips, mixing his anger with desire, a dangerous combination that Naruto never could get enough of, "Naruto..."

Naruto laughed as Sasuke started to chase after him around the clearing, dodging in and out of the trees. Sasuke watched as Naruto tripped slightly in the middle of the clearing, giving Sasuke the opening that he needed to catch the other. The blonde laughed as Sasuke caught his arm, tugging him closer, and causing them both to fall to the ground. Naruto couldn't stop laughing, giggling as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, counting on the other to not let him fall completely on the hard ground as they landed.

"Dobe, Shut the hell up..." Laying completely on the ground now, Naruto moved his hands to cover his mouth to stop his laughter, albeit unsuccessfully. Sasuke settled himself between the other's legs carefully before he growled warningly, reaching to grab Naruto's wrist with his hands, holding them above their heads and forcefully kissing the blonde to shut him up.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke forced his way inside his mouth, drawing his tongue out to play. He ran his tongue over Sasuke's fangs, careful not to dislodge them as he tried to coax Sasuke back into him mouth, sucking on the other's tongue. Sasuke moaned low in his throat as Naruto continued to tease him.

In retaliation, Sasuke moved to hold both of Naruto's hands in one, trailing his finger down slowly to tease the other. Finding the fold, Sasuke pulled the kimono open slowly to reveal the smooth, tan skin that awaited his touch. Sasuke let his thumbs tease small peaks that hardened at his touch. Rolling it between his finger, Sasuke smirked as Naruto broke the kiss, arching as the other continued his ministrations.

Leaning back, Sasuke admired the view. Naruto eyes were open slightly, glazed over with lust as he arched his back slightly, his kimono barely covering him as he keened for more, silently begging Sasuke. A light blush graced his cheeks, lips parted as soft moans escaped, his body moving to rub against Sasuke to achieve more friction between them. Sasuke took a sharp intake of breath as Naruto ground himself against him. Letting go of Naruto's hands to grip tan hips, Sasuke held Naruto still while he thrust himself forward, earning a moan from the other, " _Sasuke..._ "

Sasuke gave a self-satisfied smirk, grinding against the other again and again just to hear the other's addictive moans, loving how his name fell from those lips over and over again. He stilled their hips as he lent down to whisper directly into the other's ear, wanting him to hear all he had to say, "Do you know how... _fuckable_ you look right now. All spread before me, no restraint at all, and its all for _me_." Sasuke's hips thrust forward, making Naruto whimper with need, "No one else will ever see this side of you, _no one_ will ever be able to fuck you like I do...Do you understand, Love?" Naruto nodded, clinging onto the other as a hand dipped down below the fabric covering him to brush along his hard member, "I want to hear you say it..." Naruto moaned, not wanting to put word together as deft fingers grabbed him, pulling slightly on his hardened member.

Sasuke pulled his hand away, leaning back once more, causing Naruto to tighten his grip around the other's neck to keep him close. A slight panicked look appeared on Naruto's face, knowing that Sasuke has walked away once before when he did not comply fast enough, as he nearly screamed, "Yours...Only Yours! No one else..."

"Good boy..."Sasuke placed a sweet kiss on Naruto's lips as a reward, then alternated between kisses and bites as he worked his way down to take one dark nub into his mouth, sucking lightly to make Naruto squirm. Rolling it between his teeth, Sasuke relaxed as he moved his free hand to play with the other.

Naruto moaned as he forced himself to look down and watch Sasuke, moving his hands to grab dark hair, catching the other's attention as they continued their ministrations, "Sasuke... _Sa...Sasuke..._ I want...I want to taste you...Pl...please Sasuke..." Sasuke's pants became unbearable tight at the thought of Naruto sucking him off. Drawing himself up, Sasuke sent Naruto a heated look, "Hn, whatever you want Naru-chan." Sasuke shifted so that he could lay flat on his back, and waited for Naruto to climb on top of him, straddling his chest.

Naruto took his time to unzip Sasuke's pants, his mouth watering as he pulled out the long hard erection just waiting to be devoured. Shifting to make himself more comfortable, Naruto began to placed short, soft kittenish licks to the tip, trying to coax Sasuke's salty essence to seep out and satisfy his craving. Slowly working his way to the base, Naruto began to suck randomly and scrap his teeth lightly to cause Sasuke to shiver at the sensation.

Sasuke worked quickly to wet three fingers as his other hand trailing along Naruto's hips and thighs. As soon as he was sure they were wet enough, Sasuke pulled Naruto back some, taking the other's member between his waiting lips, sucking as much as he could as he bobbed his head some. Sasuke almost cursed around the other's length as he pushed one finger into the other's entrance as the muscles clamped around his finger. Naruto gave a shocked moan as the finger entered, kissing the tip of Sasuke's cock and slowly began taking the other between his lips, humming lightly in appreciation as Sasuke inserted another finger and began to thrust them in and out.

Naruto took in as much as he could of Sasuke's arousal, bobbing his head, teeth scraping slightly as he neared the tip each time, moaning as the third and final finger was added, causing Naruto to almost cum as Sasuke brushed his prostate. Knowing that the blonde was close, Sasuke pulled his mouth away, wrapping his fingers around the base. When Sasuke felt the Naruto was ready, he removed his fingers, causing Naruto to whine and release the other's member from his lips, a string of saliva still connecting them, as he looked behind him, "Sasuke...why'd you stop?"

Sasuke felt himself twitch between tan hands at the sight before him. Slapping the tan behind in front of him, Sasuke urged Naruto to turn around and face him, sitting just above his throbbing member. Leaning down, Naruto kissed Sasuke quickly, but Sasuke pulled him back down, giving Naruto as much hotter kiss than before as he lined himself up with Naruto's entrance. Naruto moaned as he pushed himself down onto the dick beneath him, braking the kiss as he sat back to take it dipper within himself.

"Fuck, Sasuke, you feel so good...Ah!" Naruto slowly built a rhythm, trying to find that spot that would make him see stars. Sasuke eyes were at half mast as he watched the Kitsune ride him, loving how the Kimono had fallen to Naruto's waist and clung to his arms as he worked his muscles. A dazed look was upon Naruto's face as he moaned Sasuke's name over and over, but his rhythm was starting to flatter as the pleasure built.

Taking control, Sasuke pulled Naruto down for a kiss, switching their positions and placing more strength in each thrust as Naruto pushed him away, "Sasuke... _oh god_...Fuck, _harder..._ " Sasuke dug his nails into Naruto's hips as he bit down on Naruto's neck, suck to make a mark to tell everyone that Naruto was _his_. Sasuke could feel his climax creeping up on him, "Naruto... _Fuck, Naruto_..."

Naruto understood what Sasuke wanted, and snaked a hand between then, pumping himself to completion as Sasuke went back to marking his neck, thrusting harshly as he came inside Naruto. Basking in the bliss that was coursing through his body, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, holding him close as he came down from his high.

As Sasuke regained his senses, he pulled himself out of the blonde, moving to lay next to the other and pulling him close. Laying as kiss on Naruto's temple, Sasuke relaxed as he looked at the sky above them. "Hey Sasuke?"

Sasuke could feel Naruto shifting to get a better look at his face, "What Dobe?" Naruto placed a light kiss on Sasuke's lips, before looking deep into the other's eyes as he said, "I love you, but don't you ever scare me like that again you miserable Teme!"


End file.
